


An Exclamation

by sunshinevernon



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinevernon/pseuds/sunshinevernon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this super cute <a href="http://otp-imagination.tumblr.com/post/143899091135/oh-my-gosh-thank-you-so-much-i-owe-you-my">prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exclamation

Jax has been crushing on Miles for months when it happens.

He needs some help on a piece for class because he's stuck, so of course, he goes to his best friend. (Miles doesn't even hesitate to help him and Jax has to hold back the sudden intense urge to hug him and never let go.)

After the other boy helps him see where he went wrong on the piece, he actually finishes putting it together quite quickly and all he's feeling is relief when he exclaims to Miles that he owes the other boy his firstborn. He doesn't expect an answer to his sudden exclamation so when after a beat of silence he hears Miles say, "No need, we'll be raising that child together anyways." His head snaps up from where he's looking at his laptop to look at Miles and he's sure that he's making a decent impression of a fish with all the gaping he's doing.

"I-Really?" He asks, shocked that Miles potentially likes him back and possibly wants to raise children with him one day. It seems that the moment of boldness has left the other boy because all he gets in response is a quick nod and a shy smile and after that, Jax himself doesn't stop smiling all day; even when multiple people tell him that he's creeping them out. 


End file.
